Eat You Alive
by Romanceismyjam
Summary: Emme has been chosen by her cousin Gisla and Rollo, to marry a Lothbrok to keep the peace. Emme is strong, independent and a huge believer in love and intimacy. However, can a person love more than one at a time? Rated M for a reason ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Eat You Alive**

 **Hello all! My love for all things vikings and the most handsome brothers on tv inspired me to write this story. I hope you all enjoy and please review! love hearing ideas and constructive criticism.**

 **I do not own Vikings.**

Emme winced as one of her new slaves pulled and braided her very thick, wavy brown hair. She was in a sea of shimmering silver like hair, every once and awhile, bright blue eyes would dare to catch a glimpse of the future bride. If being in a new place wasn't hard enough, looking completely different made the transition even harder. Emme had dark hair, green eyes and olive skin while everyone else had beautiful light hair and shining blue eyes. Looking down, she fingered her gold bracelet, one of the only things she was allowed to keep from her former life. She had just arrived to Kattegat the day before when the ships returned from their raid to the Mediterranean, stopping to drop off Rollo and picking up herself.

Gisla was like a sister growing up, not just a cousin. They had experienced most things together, even though Gisla was a few years older than herself. Emme would watch Gisla walk around the garden with a suitor, seething with jealousy that she was still too young to have her own suitors. Now that the time had finally come, Emme wished more than anything that she could be that young girl once again, spying on her older cousin. Her dainty finger lightly grazed over the engraved cicada on the bracelet. Emmes mind had wondered off to the other day Gisla had come to tell her of the news. Before Rollo had left, they decided to offer her hand in marriage to prolong the peace between the Franks and the Norse people. She pleaded with Gisla as tears sprung from her eyes faster than they ever have before. Gisla was now crying as well, not wanting her only life companion to leave her for the unknown. It was well known around the castle how much Gisla did not approve of her husbands previous lifestyle. Another tug of Emme's hair had pulled her out of her thoughts and left her inhaling sharply.

"Faen!" Emme swore in Norse, surprising everyone around her. Rollo had taught her his foreign tongue, a request that Emme had made and wished she never did. Maybe she wouldn't be in this current situation if Gisla had known. The wide eyed girls around her all had up turned mouths, whispering to each other about how funny their language sounded with a thick frankish accent. Emme rolled her eyes, understanding everything that was being said. At this time, a very beautiful young slave had come forward holding a flower crown. Emme could not take her eyes off the young slave. She was much prettier than the others in the room, her eyes wide and the lightest blue she had ever seen. Her hair was so fair that it looked white. All of a sudden, Emme felt tiny and insignificant, until she saw her own reflection in a passing goblet of wine. Her hair surrounded her face in waves and braids, the beautiful red and orange flower crown was placed perfectly across her forehead. Her dark yellow dress was the perfect color for her olive skin and for the first time since she arrived, she felt like a bride.

Ubbe had been pacing the hall, waiting on his brothers so they could go to their spot in the woods where they trained. Learning of his new wife was a surprise. He had pushed through the crowd to reach the boats and greet his brothers back from their long journey. It was then that Bjorn had told him he brought him home a bride. Ubbe's heart sank. He had just helped Margrethe tie up her tunic before hearing the commotion of the boats arrival outside of the horse stables. He had planned to free Margrethe and ask for her to marry him. Ubbe felt a hand smack his shoulder.

"Today is the day, brother." Hvitserk's hand landed harder than he had expected, making Hvitserk's grin even larger knowing how nervous his older brother was. "She is very beautiful if that is what all the pacing is for." Ubbe smiled his charming smile, not allowing his younger brother see any weakness.

"Ah brother, maybe my pacing is from the thought of my brother dreaming of my future wife last night." Ubbe grabbed Hvitserk and wrapped his arm around his head, pulling him towards the entrance of the hall. The sky was full of clouds and the wind had picked up over night. Definitely not a day one would want to get married on. Sigurd had followed the brothers out shortly after so they were just waiting on Ivar. Ivar had always taken longer to get ready for the day, since his legs had to be bound for the long travel to the woods.

"Lets go boneless, at this rate, Ubbe will miss the wedding." Sigurd smirked as Ivar slowly made his way to his brothers. Ubbe frowned, he hated when his brothers egged each other on, especially Sigurd and Ivar. They were always at it. Sigurd would never admit to it, but he was clearly jealous of the attention that their mother, Aslaug, had given Ivar their entire lives. Sigurd would be able to do great things while Ivar was a cripple, he would never be able to live up to the Lothbrok name. Ubbe had grabbed the carriage and hurried over to Ivar before he could reply to Sigurd and hold them up even longer. Hvitserk grabbed Ivar by the shoulders and helped place him into the carriage so they could get there faster.

Ubbe had stood by Ivar, battling each other for the best placed arrow. Every time Ubbe had started to lower his bow and turn towards Ivar with a proud grin, Ivar was already shooting his own, knocking Ubbe's out of its place. He slowly drank from his horn, letting the warm mead give him courage for the wedding. Ivars grin was from ear to ear as he reached his gloved hands over to Ubbes horn. He let Ivar take it and frowned as Ivar finished it off in one gulp. Hvitserk and Sigurd had just finished battling with axes when Ola, one of Aslaugs slaves came out from the trees.

"Your mother has sent me to come get her sons. She said it is time" Hvitserk grabbed Ubbe's horn to fill it for the last time before heading back. He filled the rest of the brothers with whatever mead was left.

"I hallow this horn of mead, to Gods and Goddesses high and holy. Bless this wedding, Wassail!" Hvitserk raised his horn to meet his brothers and they all cheered before downing their mead.

The walk back had seemed faster than the walk there. Ubbe had calmed down a bit until he made his way to the crowd and spotted Margrethe starting to walk towards him. Hvitserk had spotted her as well, since he sped up past Ubbe to greet her with a long tender kiss and hug. She gazed towards Ubbe while wrapped up in his brothers arms. Her big blue eyes did not leave his own until he was pulled away towards the shore line. The men around him cheered which caused Ubbe to smile. He was given his sword and was once again surrounded by his brothers and the men of Kattegat. There were fires lit sporadically in the sand, warming up the crowd and giving the location a hazy glow. Ivar was sitting next to him on a log and its when he saw Ivar's facial expression turn to shock, he looked up to the waters to see a boat covered in flowers and in the middle sat his shockingly, stunning wife.

Emme's hands were wet from sweat, even though the sun was still hidden by clouds and the wind coming off the water was very chilly. Coming around the docks she saw where the crowd was divided and knew soon she would finally see her husband. She slowly bit on her bottom lip, a habit she has had since childhood when nervous. There were four men who stood closer to the front, all light haired except one, who had darker hair like herself. The darker one was intensely staring, his eyes felt like daggers. She looked down, feeling self conscious. Her boat was approaching the shore quicker than she would have liked. As it started to slow, the taller of the four men started to come forward. She now knew this was Ubbe, the man she was to marry. He was very handsome, his hair was braided in the back and the sides of his head were closely shaved. He had a beard but it did not stop his welcoming smile from shining through. Another brother was now behind him, one she recognized from the raiding boats. He smiled warmly towards her, patting his brother on the back. The boat had come to a stop before it fully reached the shore. Emme stood up, grabbing the edge of the boat so she could slowly lower herself into the water. It came up to her mid calfs, making her deep yellow dress flow out around her legs.

Ubbe's breath hitched as his wife stood not too far from him. The clouds moved as soon as she got off the boat. The sun was now shining brighter than ever, which highlighted every part of Emme. The wind still blew but much more gently which made her dark waves rise and fall with each gust. As she walked towards him, Hvitserk gently pushed Ubbe forward. He had met Emme halfway, now only ankle deep.

"Hello Ubbe" Emme had spoken with confidence, yet her voice was also soft. Ubbe couldn't help but smile at her greeting. Like they have been long time friends who greeted one another in the market.

"Hello Emme" Ubbe held out his arm for her to take, with a dashing smile. Emme bit her bottom lip before sliding her arm into his and resting her hand on his forearm, which Ubbe quickly covered with his other hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eat You Alive**

 **So this chapter isn't long, but I will be trying to update often (every day or so). I'm still all over the place when I think about where I want this story to go but I'm getting a better idea as I write it out.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!**

 **Rated M.**

Emme was taught to love and to love hard. Her parents were wonderfully kind and only wanted the best for their child. When they had both fallen sick and died, Emme was sent to live with the King and Queen and her cousin Gisla. She was well taken care of but there was always something missing from her life and she spent the majority of her time at the castle trying to fill the void. Gisla had always been like a sister and would always love her like one, but it wasn't enough. Once she had started to fill out and experienced her first bleeding, she had many suitors. Emme loved the proposal of love and the feeling she got when a new suitor would show interest. It's the way they would look at her and the idea of experiencing someone new that made it so much fun. Gisla encouraged it, only because of how happy it had made Emme. They would lay in bed at night and she would talk about who had whisked her off into a vacant hall, pushed her against the stone and ravaged her mouth. They would giggle but Gisla knew eventually Emme would be used as a tool, just like herself and the fun would have to stop.

Now Emme was standing in front of a very handsome man, exchanging words, swords and rings while everyone around her cheered. Her dress was still damp from the water, her feet covered in sand. Everything about this new life of hers was opposite of the place she called home her entire life. There was no cheering during the wedding ceremony, certainly shoes were worn and her dress would have been extravagant. Everything and everyone was so unknown to her and it was thrilling. She felt two hands grab her face and was pulled down to an older lady who was doing the ceremony.

"Emme, you swear to the gods that you would like to marry this man?" She paused before answering. To the gods? She only knew basic information about this man, how could she swear to Gods that she would like to marry him? She settled with the idea of not knowing which Gods she was swearing too so even if she was unsure, it would be okay.

"I swear" The elderly lady grinned from ear to ear while squeezing her cheeks harder with her hands before she let go and grabbed Ubbes face.

"Ubbe, do you swear to the Gods that you would like to marry this woman?" He paused as well, except his reasoning was not the same as her own. His eyes had quickly darted to the right before answering the question. Emme had moved her head slightly to try and see what was causing his hesitation. The only thing that stood out was a woman walking in the opposite direction of everyone else.

Her hair was was even whiter in the sun and Emme knew instantly who this mystery woman was. She smiled, turning to Ubbe as he was swearing his life to her. She could never hold it against him for anyone that he may have been with before her, for she herself was with many men she had loved. Or thought she had loved. Her eyes were cast down when the crowd erupted into a giant cheer. She looked up to see Ubbe now fully focused on her and she knew this was it. This would be her first physical contact with her husband and she couldn't control the butterflies that were flying around in her abdomen. He grabbed her face between his two hands, which felt like they could wrap around her entire head. His thumbs traced her cheekbones while his eyes left her own to focus on her lips. She moved forward until she was close enough to feel his arms pressed against her chest. He took a deep breath and leaned down to gently and slowly kiss her. His lips were soft and full, his breath had smelled of honey from the mead and his hands had left her face to travel down her neck to her shoulders. Chills formed everywhere his hand touched her and she couldn't help that it left her wanting more. Emme slowly opened her eyes once she felt the absence of his touch. She knew the look that was on her face, hooded eyes, lips parted. She wanted more, one kiss was not enough. Ubbe had now turned to his brothers, grabbing a horn and drinking from it quickly while two of them patted him on the back. Emme instinctively bit down on her lip, not knowing what to do next, until a pair of dark but bright blue eyes caught her attention.

It was Ubbe's dark haired brother. He was still seated, smirking and giving her a dangerous look of desire. She knew the look, she has seen it plenty of times in the men who would watch her dance with Gisla. She let go of her lip to form a seductive smile, curtsying towards the brother before turning to walk away. She needed space from the crowd and to process all of her thoughts. She found a shed not too far off from the crowd but not enough for anyone to notice her. She couldn't have shut the door fast enough before she pressed her back against one of the walls. Her mind was racing. She tried to focus on Gisla and the castle but they just kept going back to Ubbe and his brother. Her heart started to accelerate, her breathing getting heavier. She felt that familiar throb between her legs and didn't waste any time. She closed her eyes. Images of Ubbes hands running over her throat, down her chest and breast while feeling his beard rub against her inner thighs made her one hand hurriedly push up her own dress while the other started touching herself. The immediate touch made her body quiver and she felt a low moan escape her mouth. As she started to rub in circles, her mind went to the dark haired brother. She was on top of him as he dug his fingers into her hips, guiding them. His eyes were hooded with desire but still fierce and a bright blue. He released her hips with one hand and used the other to grab one of her breast as she rode him. He smirked playfully before pinching her nipple hard between his rough fingers which caused her to quiver in her fantasy and in real life. Her legs shook and the euphoria took over her body while she quietly cried out in pleasure. She let her back slide down the wall until she hit the ground. Her hands formed a fist before hitting the dirt beneath her.

"No more, Emme. You are a wife now." She told herself before taking a deep breath, fixing her dress and flower crown and leaving the shed to find some mead and her new husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eat You Alive**

 **chapter 3**

 **This one took a little longer. I kept having to go back and read some romance viking fiction to get my spirits high.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys and as always,** ** _please review_** **!**

 **PS: I might not get many chances to write tomorrow and the weekend so expect something towards the end of the weekend.**

She stepped out of the shed slowly, making sure no one had seen her exit. Giving herself another look one more time before making her way over to the feasting hall she was startled by a pair of hands on her shoulders. Her body stiffened instinctively only to relax when she realized it was one of Ubbes brothers. He had Ubbe's kind eyes but more of a mischievous smile like the dark haired brother.

"I'm sorry I startled you. I had tried to find you after the ceremony to introduce myself but now I see why it was so hard." His eyes squinted when he smiled and it was one of the most charming things Emme has seen in a man. He reached down and grabbed her hands in his own. "I am Hvitserk, Ubbes brother." He brought her hands up to his lips, giving her his most alluring smile before letting his lips rest on the tops of her hands. Emme let her eyes wander down to his lips and the way they looked against her olive skin. She mentally shook her head, not allowing her mind to go there once more.

"Yes, it is finally nice to meet you, Hvitserk. We didn't get to formally meet on the boat over but I do remember you from the journey." He lowered her hands but did not let go.

"Come, let me get my brother's beautiful wife something to drink. You'll need a few to get through tonight." Giving her a wink, he dropped a hand and pulled the other while walking towards a small crowd of men. Emme used her free hand to lift her dress out of the way of her feet since it was still damp and dragging a bit. "Will someone offer up their drink to the new bride? She is quite thirsty." Emme raised her hand to protest, she could easily walk over the hall to get her own goblet or horn full of mead but before the words could come out, she was thrusted a large horn overflowing with the drink. Hvitserk grabbed one of the men's horns, without asking and held it up towards Emme. The rest of the men followed suit and raised their drinks. "May life always grant you a sunbeam to warm you, a moonbeam to charm you, a sheltering dis so nothing can harm you, laughter to cheer you, faithful friends near you and whenever you pray, the Aesir to hear you." The men roared around her while she let Hvitserk horn crash against hers. She raised the drink to her lips, not letting her eye contact break from the blue eyes across from her. The mead tasted strongly of honey and warmed every inch of her mouth and throat. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head back to let the warm liquid flow more freely and quickly. By the end of the drink, she slowly opened her eyes to see Hvitserk's mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Sorry," She lowered the cup and gave her most innocent look "I haven't had anything to drink since earlier, I was quite thirsty." Hvitserk placed a hand over his heart.

"You are a rare jewel, Emme. My brother is a lucky man." She smiled sheepishly while giving an older man with grey hair his horn back. She was about to say something to Hvitserk when a young woman approached the two.

"It is time to enter the hall with Ubbe. I was sent to come get you." The girl lowered her head as she glanced over to Hvitserk and her cheeks turned bright red. Emme noticed the interaction between the two and couldn't help but think that the brothers must have had that reaction often from the young women in Kattegat. They were all very handsome.

"I can take her, I should probably be there as well." The woman barely nodded before turning to scurry off before anything else could be said. He offered his arm which she gladly took.

When they reached the hall, there was a crowd already formed in front and inside. They didn't have to push through very hard, everyone made way for the tan skinned, green eyed, brown haired, yellow dress wearing stranger. The last few people had separated like the sea and there was Ubbe, presented like a present at the end of ripping away the wrapping.

"I should have known it was you who stole my bride." He winked at his younger brother before grabbing Emmes hand. Everyone around her was still talking quite loudly until they came to the door of the hall. Ubbe had stopped Emme but proceeded to enter. She was unsure of what to do until Ubbe reappeared with a sword and placed it down in front of the door. He offered his hand, which Emme took gladly. He led her into the hall, making sure she stepped over the sword and would not fall. Everyone outside and inside let out loud yells and the sound of goblets clinking made anything that was being said hard to hear. She hadn't even sat down when she was handed another goblet full of mead. Without wasting time, she let the warm drink envelop her mouth and stomach. Ubbe still had a hold of her hand and brought her over to a small table, much smaller than the ones around the hall. It was set for just the two of them, which made Emme happy that she already had some mead in her system.

The air was thick and the wine that was now being served was making Emme hot. Ubbe had grown quiet since the meal had come out. The glances and frowns that were exchanged between Ubbe and the silver haired slave when she brought out the food added to Emme's growing temperature. Emme has always been pretty observant to her surroundings since she was a little girl. Not only could she sense the jealousy of the girl but she could sense the sadness from her husband. Gisla warned her before she left that the norsemen had many lovers while they were married, that she should prepare herself mentally in case that was the kind of man she was marrying. The thought of being free excited Emme but also made her cautious. It could become a dangerous game very easily and very quickly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it is time for the bedding ceremony." Emme looked up to see the young woman that must've been in Ubbe's thoughts most of the night. She quickly looked over to see Ubbe staring at his drink.

"I will be in once it is time." Emme nodded and allowed the slave to lead her to the room.

"I don't think I know your name, I've seen many times, I'm sure knowing your name will be helpful in the future." Emme stopped the slave at the door of the room.

"It's Margrethe, my lady."

"Oh please, call me Emme. Since we will be seeing so much of each other, I'd love it if we could talk freely with each other, as friends." Margrethe finally looked up and smiled. No wonder her husband has such an infatuation, she was marvelously beautiful.

"Come, Emme. We have much to do." She led Emme in the room and shut the door behind them.

Emme was stripped from her dress quickly and given a hot bath that had oils of lavender mixed in. Margrethe made sure to not let her hair or crown get wet, for taking off the crown was the husband's duty. As Emme stood up, Margrethe released her hair and started to pat her dry with a cloth. Emme couldn't help but let her mind wander whenever Margrethe would go over her breast slowly and down her stomach, pausing before bringing the cloth lower.

"We are all done, Emme. I will let Ubbe and his brothers know." She must have seen Emme's eyes widen when his brothers were mentioned because she quickly explained herself. "Oh no, it is tradition for the family to see the husband take off the crown. Do not feel shy, you look like a Goddess, any man would be proud to call you his wife." Emme smiled, grabbing Margrethes hand.

"Thank you, friend. I look forward to us getting to know each other more." And just like that she was out of the room, leaving Emme feeling very vulnerable. Thank the Gods for the wine, she was not cold one bit, even though there was a draft coming through the wood walls. She started to fidget, pushing some of her waves over each shoulder, adjusting her crown. She let her hand run up her sides and underneath her breast which gave her goosebumps immediately. She was very toned from the long rides on horses and from exploring around the huge castle and woods. She let her hand reach up to her breast, cupping one. They weren't huge but certainly overflowed from her small hand. Her thumb slowly grazed over her nipple, making her breath hitch but that had all stopped quickly as soon as she heard the voices of the brothers making their way to the door. She stood up straight, ended up pushing one side of her waves to her back and held her hands together, blocking any views down there. The door was practically thrown open which startled her but she didn't let that show. Ubbe was standing in the front with Hvitserk to his left, his other brother to his right and behind all three, came his dark haired brother, pushing through the legs of Ubbe and Hvirtserk.

Emme smiled seductively, letting her hands slowly make their way to her hips. The brothers reactions were all so different and it made her hunger for them even more prevalent. Ubbe, of course being so sweet, kept a clean smile on his face but his eyes showed differently. Emme tried to keep her focus on Ubbe but couldn't help but glance down to those hypnotizing eyes. He was still in his crawling position, his eyes roaming her body up and down, down and up. His lips were parted and she could almost smell the honey coming from his mouth. Her eyes almost rolled back into her head just thinking about the smell of his mouth on her own or even better, her body. She looked back down to see a smirk take over his parted lips and she could have kicked herself. He knew the reaction he had on her and she was sure this wouldn't be the last time it happened. Ubbe approached her slowly, letting himself take in her appearance closer up. He had stopped right before Emme's face, her naked body slightly rubbing against his cloths. His eyes were a darker blue now, clearly from desire which made Emmes body tremble. Reaching up, Ubbe grabbed the crown off of her head, making sure every piece of hair that tried to follow was put back into its place. He turned around and she already missed his body heat and went back to covering her most intimate place. He had walked over to his brothers, telling them something quietly, walked them to the door with crown and shut the door when they finally left.

Ubbe turned around quickly, but paced himself towards Emme. "Please don't cover yourself. You are a Goddess and I want to worship every part of you." Emme allowed her hands to drop, this time leaning against the bed. "I am only a man, Emme. I would like to touch you and kiss you but will only do what you are comfortable with." She smirked, reaching her olive hand for his creamy one. She placed his hand on her hip, letting him rub his rough thumb in circles against her skin. "Your skin is like silk." He stared at his hand before getting closer and allowing his other wrap around the side of her neck. "I'm going to kiss you now and I don't know if I will be able to stop."

"Kiss me Ubbe and don't stop, please." She could have sworn he snarled in response but couldn't be sure because his lips were on hers immediately. His lips were rough with hers, demanding to let his tongue in and she willingly obliged. Her hands grabbed at his cloth tunic and raised it over his head. As soon as it made its way over his head his lips left hers but made their way to her neck. Emme moaned, not ashamed of how loud it had actually been. Her fingers raked up his strong, muscular back and back down until they reached his hips. He started to moan into the nape of her neck which caused her core to almost explode. Her fingers dug underneath the fabric of his slacks yet had to stop because his mouth had now gone down to her breast. At this point, Emme was halfway on the bed, legs slightly spread from Ubbes knee. He sat up, just to take in more of her beauty. His one hand ran down his face, almost like he was in disbelief and the other remained on his own leg. Emme saw this as her chance to show she wasn't going to just sit back. She crawled to her own knees and steadied herself on Ubbes hips, two fingers on each hand in between his skin and the trousers. She looked up to him with wide eyes and proceeded to kiss his upper abdomen. Ubbes eyes would not leave her own, even as she slowly got lower and started to untie his trousers. He grabbed her hands to stop which caused her to give him wide eyes in shock. Most men loved when she would do that.

"Not tonight, Emme. Tonight is special." He pushed her on her back again and started to untie them himself. While kicking them off with his legs, he took advantage of having access to her thighs which were just as tan as the rest of her body. They were soft yet firm. He could smell her the higher he was getting and it took everything in him not to shove his manhood into her right then and there. He brought himself up so he was on top of her, face to face. Her eyes were closed, mouth parted and she was breathing heavily. Slowly, he started to trace his index finger on her lips, asking for permission. She opened her mouth a little wider and started stucking on his finger. He knew his manhood was pressing against her hip and he hoped that she could feel its presence. To see how much she was effecting him. He brought his finger out of her mouth only to bring it down to her crease. Before entering, he looked up to make this is what she wanted. Emme shook her head quickly. "Please Ubbe, please"

He thought her begging would have caused him to finish but not until he felt how warm and tight she was around his finger. "Oh god Emme, you are so warm and wet" She reached down and grabbed his finger, bringing it out and then putting it back in but it didn't last long because Ubbe knew what she really wanted. He brought himself over her hips, he could feel her legs already shaking. Taking his finger out, he brought it up to his own mouth, except this time shoved a second finger in there while tasting the one. Emme sat up on her shoulders, eyes hooded, lips parted and painting but was quickly on her back when he used two of his fingers inside of her. Her head was swirling and she could feel the tightness in her lower abdomen begin. She looked up to see him smirking down at her, knowing that she would finish quickly. "Ubbe, I can't wait any longer. I need you inside of me." He brought his face down to hers once more, kissing all over. He stopped. "Emme, my beautiful wife. I have wanted to do this the moment I saw you step off that boat." And just without anymore notice, his head had reached her own, slowly opening her up. He was thick and long and it filled every inch of her. Emme was in pure ecstasy, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. He continued to move in and out slowly but started to pick up pace once Emme started to breathe more heavily.

"Oh Ubbe, faster, please." She was about to come undone and just needed that extra push. He started to speed up, sweat from both of their bodies combining on the bed. She grabbed his back and his mouth went down to her breast, teasing and licking her nipples. She couldn't help but yell out in a moan when Ubbe had decided to bite down on her already hard nipple which cause Emme to unravel underneath him. Everything was contracting and she was sure Ubbe could feel it being so deep inside of her. It didn't take him too long to spill his seed within her.

He laid his head on her chest, breathing deeply. Emme enjoyed the heat of his body and didn't fuss for him to move. She stroked his hair until Ubbes breathing became more relaxed. It hadn't taken him long to fall asleep, probably from the combination of the wedding stress, drinking and their activities. Honestly a little surprised she hadn't fallen asleep yet either. She looked over the bed side table and saw her bracelet and ring. She grabbed both, putting them on in their rightful places. One, a reminder of home and who she was and the other, a new begining with someone and who she might become in this new country.

Laying her head back and closing her eyes, she whispered, "I swear to the Gods that I would like to marry this man" and allowed her arms to wrap around his back.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know. FOREVER! I got my wisdom TOOTH out (not even the other 3) and then life caught up with me. I now have tons of free time so I will be tending to my stories that I left behind so rudely. I'M SORRY.**

 **please leave comments, the more I know you are enjoying the story, the more I want to write.**

 **:]**

 **Also, rated M for a reason, folks ;]**

 **I do not own Vikings.**

 **:.:Chapter Four:.:**

Emme was woken up violently from her stomach churning with hunger. Gently rubbing her stomach, she turned over to see Ubbe sleeping like a log. His back was towards her, with the furs kicked down to his knees. Emme tilted her head after rolling on her back, carefully letting her eyes wander down Ubbe's small, but muscular back and then letting herself stop on his backside. It was perfectly rounded and firm with traces of blonde hair that sparkled in the light shining through the imperfections of the door. Her stomach let how a long and low grumble which reminded Emme that she was in need of some food and quickly or she would wake up everyone around them. Opening her one and only trunk she noticed her chemise that Gisla had made specifically for when Emme would bear a child. It was like a cloak, open in the front that could be tied around to keep it closed. It was made of silk and had lace that went around her neckline and down to the floor where the silk ended around her ankles. Emme grabbed a rope to loosely tie around her waist. This would at least cover most of her body even though she wasn't too concerned considering the noise out in the hall only died out a few hours ago, no one would be awake this early. She glanced over to Ubbe, who was still asleep and hadn't moved an inch since she left their bed. Her stomach made another noise, except this time she wasn't sure if it was from hunger or nerves from thinking the bed as 'theirs'. Emme opened the door slowly, making sure not to wake Ubbe or anyone else.

On tiptoes, she slowly made her way over to the grand table that was in the middle of the room. The chemise felt like water, gliding off her shoulders with every movement she made. Emme was starting to find it difficult to be quiet while trying to walk over bodies asleep on the floor and keep herself decent. The fire that was still lit kept the room warm and lit up the room with a hazy glow. Once she reached the table, she looked around and finally got a good look at just how many people were sleeping on the floor. Not recognizing any of the nearby faces, she got back to her original task, finding food. She kept one hand on the table to level herself and the other started reaching for anything she could find, all while standing on her tippy toes. Her chemise had started to fall down her right shoulder, falling a little bit more every time her outreached hand moved. This had loosened the chemise significantly, allowing the middle to open which then freed her right breast.

"Damn" She swore under her breath, while her fingertips kept reaching for the silver platter that held all the bread she could dream of. Before she could realize, there was movement to her right and then a light thud on the top of the table next to her. Emme quickly stood flat on her feet, looking around to see if anyone had noticed before looking back to see those intense blue eyes staring directly back at her. He was shirtless but not without the bracers around both wrists and hands. He had a devilishly handsome smirk that caused Emme to start feeling a different feeling in her abdomen which then caused her to remember how exposed she was right now. Her hand was grabbed as soon as it went up to cover herself.

"I don't think we were ever properly introduced. I am Ubbe's brother, Ivar." Smirking again, he pulled on her hand and arm, almost making Emme crash into his body and the table. Lifting her hand to his lips, he let them gently push against her skin, giving her an instant shock that was followed by goosebumps down her arm. Ivar. She finally had a name to that face that would pop up in her mind ever since she saw him for the first time. He never let go of her hand still slightly pulling on her arm to keep her close. His eyes drifted down her neck, then to her bare breast. "Please, let me help." His voice was determined but barely came out as a whisper. She looked down at his calloused fingers that were now making their way to her. Lifting her eyes, they were met with his. Ivar must have known magic, because she felt like she had no control over her head as it lifted up and down, giving him permission. He allowed his thumb to come up to her lip, pressing hard as he drug it down to her chin, dragging her bottom lip with it. Emme's eyes closed, allowing the feeling of his rough skin to leave its mark against her lips. Not realizing, she sucked in her bottom lip, tasting any of the salt that his finger would have left. Her eyes shot open as she felt Ivar's thumb stop in the middle of her breasts, allowing his other fingers to slowly graze over her uncovered breast. Each finger lingered over her nipple as it passed, each a little harder than the last. Emme's heart was pounding, which woke her from this magical trance that Ivar must have placed on her. He smiled, finally pulling the chemise back into place.

"Thank you." Emme said bluntly, straightening her back. "I woken up from not properly eating last night, but for some reason, I have lost my appetite." Ivar didn't miss a beat as a long smile emerged from his lips.

"Perhaps your hunger is not from not eating but you are hungry for something else." His eyes glanced down to her nipples which could be seen through the thin chemise. Emme glared the hardest she could, hating that he could read her body so well.

"Goodnight Ivar, my husband will be wondering where I've been if he wakes up." and with a quick curtsey, she began the tiptoeing process of escaping the feast hall that was now a million degrees hotter than it was the first time she entered.

As Emme pulled the furs over her body, her stomach growled in protest. She cursed Ivar, she was indeed still hungry, for what though, she wasn't sure.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open as the bed shifted closer to her. Emme had taken off the chemise when coming back into the room, shoving it into the bottom of the trunk like it was poison. This allowed Ubbes arm to rub his arm underneath her bare chest. He hummed into her neck, the hairs of his beard tickling her sensitive spots, causing her to shiver.

"Mmmm, good morning my beautiful wife." Emmes eyes closed again, this time allowing herself to smile. She felt the muscles with her hand in his forearm tense as he grabbed her breasts roughly. She couldn't help but moan as she felt the pressure between her legs building. Between Ubbe's strong hands on her breasts, his lips against her ear and his fully erect penis pressed against her bottom, she thought she would unravel right then and there. Ubbe's hand had now traveled down her stomach until it reached the top of her slit. He used his other hand to shove his thumb in her mouth since she clearly couldn't abstain from the loud moan that was coming out. Emme sucked on his thumb hard as Ubbe pressed in circled against the most sensitive part of her body. Her hips starts moving along with this thumb which in return, rubbed against his cock. He quickly moaned loudly himself, only to stop after biting down on Emme's shoulder. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"I need you, now. Please." Emme said in one breath. He lifted his hand from Emme, spit and then wrapped his own hand around his member.

"Anything for my beautiful wife." and with one movement, he was inside of her. Her walls instantly stretched for him which caused Emme to gasp. He stopped moving, allowing time for her to adjust to him, but Emme had other plans. She started to move her hips up and down, grabbing his hand to place on her breast. He happily obliged, grabbing a whole breast with his one hand, rubbing her nipple between his fingers. Emme closed her eyes at the feeling and for a second, had thought she felt the same rough, calloused fingers she had felt a few hours earlier. The knot in her stomach had released, causing her legs to shake and her heart to race. Ubbe was right behind her, loudly moaning his own release. He kissed her shoulder before throwing his side of the furs onto Emme.

"I would like to show you Kattegat, Emme."

* * *

Margrethe entered after Ubbe had told Emme that he would get her to help her with getting ready for the day. She was still shy, only looking up for quick glances of the new bride in her rustled furs.

"Hello Margrethe." Emme pulled off the furs, showing red scratches on her naked olive skin. Quickly, she grabbed the furs. "I'm sorry, Margrethe. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable in any way. I've seen the way you and my husband look at each other. There's no denying the connection you two have." Still not looking up, Margrethe grabbed an orange gown from Emme's trunk and placed it on a chair. "I apologize again, I do not want to assume either." Emme grabbed Margrethe's hand before she could walk away. "I'm fumbling with my words. I do that when I'm nervous, just like you won't look at me when you are nervous." Margrethe quickly looked up with wide eyes. "I hope to be friends, that is all. Not enemies, not a competitor, just friends"

Her hands and eyes softened. "This will look lovely on you, the sun is shining brightly after disappearing for most of the day yesterday, you will shine in the crowd." Emme just shook her head, allowing Margrethe to dress her.

She was right. Emme was the center of everyone's attention as she walked around Kattegat with Ubbe. He had showed her the shops, the place to get fresh fish, the place to get thread and finally, the welder.

"You will need to learn to protect yourself, Emme. Especially when I will be gone on raids, I will not be able to protect you or our children." Her eyes widened. She was so protected with Gisla. Ubbe was right, she had to learn how to take care of herself...and any children they might have in the future. This was a different place, different people. She couldn't be so trusting, especially with old lovers.

"Ubbe, your mother needs you immediately. Its urgent." A skinny man with a long, braided beard had appeared before them almost instantly. He turned towards Emme, grabbing her hands.

"Excuse me Emme. I will come find you after this is done. If you walk over there" He pointed towards the tree line. "you will find the most beautiful flowers we have here." He bent down, kissing her cheek quickly before he joined the thin man.

In an instant, Emme was alone. Thankfully Margrethe had place braids in her hair, allowing it to stay out of her face as the wind blew. She pushed forward, in the direction that Ubbe had pointed too.

Her dress was around her shins, allowing for more movement as she walked up the steep hill that separated her from these flowers and the rest of her world. Turning around, she shielded her eyes from the blaring sun. There was her new home, tiny with movement from all its occupants. Her knees buckled as tears stung her eyes. This was freedom. This was her first experience of pure freedom. Her husband had encouraged her to walk up a hill, by herself, no guards to a place she has never been before. The wind blew her hair to the side, soaking up any tears it came in contact with. The gods must be unreal here, for this isn't something a woman could ever experience where she came from. Security and freedom at the same time, it was an unreal feeling. She had thought this would be punishment, a new land, new husband, new family, except it was anything but that.

"Oh Gisla, if you could truly experience this, you would never go back." She laid back, allowing her eyes to close.

"It looks like I keep catching you at your most vulnerable moments." Emme's eyes shot open and her whole body instinctively shook from the sound of Ivar's voice. She sat up, pushing her dress down to her ankles in the process.

"Or you are stalking me like prey." She pushed the hair out of her face while she heard him snort.

"Don't flatter yourself, cicada. We just happen to be in the same places at the same time. Perhaps its fate." He looked over, winking.

"Cicada?" Emme questioned this new nickname he had chosen for her and without speaking, he pointed towards her bracelet engraved with a cicada. Rolling her eyes and grabbing it with her hand, she turned it so the cicada was facing towards the ground.

"I am not your pet, you do not get to call me anything other than Emme." He didn't blink, instead looked down onto Kettegat. "What is wrong with your legs?" He stiffened and snarled.

"I was born this way and will live this way. Is that a problem for you?" He looked over with glaring eyes. Emme definitely glared back.

"Of course not. I just thought I would ask you instead of hearing it from Margrethe." He couldn't stop himself laughing after hearing her name, which angered Emme even more. "Did I say something funny?" Ivar looked over quickly before looking in the other direction and laughing even more.

"Oh Cicada. You have no Idea what you walked into." Her nerves were shot. What was Ivar talking about? She knew of the possibility of her husband having many lovers but Margrethe was becoming so much more with each minute passing. She stood up, dusting off her skirts.

"It was a pleasure as always, Ivar. I'm sure I will run into you once again, maybe this time while I'm using the pot, since you know, you keep catching me while i'm the most vulnerable." and before he could form a sentence, she was quickly jogging down the hill the best she could. She knew he would never be able to run after her, with how steep the hill was. Her speed continued on level ground, running into shoulders and arms as she sped through the crowd of Kattegat. Luckily she did not have to search hard for Ubbe, because he was in front of the hall with his older brother, Bjorn. She slowed down, catching her breath before she made her way in front of Ubbe.

"Ubbe, there is something I need to speak with you immediately about.." Bjorn looked at Ubbe and nodded his head, turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

"Is everything okay Emme? You are out of breath."

"Come with me, somewhere we can speak alone." Ubbe looked concerned but nodded anyways, pulling me behind the building to a shaded area towards the direction she just came from. He pulled her behind a tree, away from the hustle and bustle of the town and anyone else who would be able to see them. Before he could question what was going on, Emme pushed him back into the trunk of the tree. She looked at his wide eyes before pressing her lips into his. He was stiff at first, unsure of how to respond but then eased into her demanding kiss, grabbing her face in his hands. Her body reacted to the interaction almost instantaneously, trying to grab at the ties on his waist.

"Mmm, Emme, not here." Ubbe moaned into the top of her head. She continued by pushing down his pants, releasing his very hard cock.

"I need this, Ubbe. I need this right now." She pushed him down to the ground, allowing herself to drop on his lap, never letting go of him. Her face was next to his ear. "I want this." and without another word, he raised her dress up to her hips, quickly wetting his dick so it would easily glide in but realized he didn't need it once he was in. She was so wet already, ready for him. She took a deep breath as he entered her. She could feel every inch of him, different position compared to the night before. She inhaled his hair accidentally, overwhelmed by the scent of musk and cloves. Her head rolled back, completely overtaken with pleasure, except the only fingers she could picture rubbing her breasts were those calloused fingers and the only eyes she saw rolling into the back of his head was Ivars. She got up only to come back down facing the other direction. Ubbe grabbed her shoulders, pushing her down as far as she could. Her back collided with his chest and she rode him up and down from in front. She opened her eyes as Ubbe sucked on her neck only to see dark, stormy, blue eyes staring from the tree line above them. Emme knew it was Ivar, she would be able to recognize those blue eyes anywhere, even if she had only known of him for two days now. Ubbe was completely oblivious, grabbing at her breast and smothering his face into her shoulders. She reached down, grabbing his hands on top of her breasts, encouraging his roughness all while looking up to the tree line. She moved up and down, letting Ivar see every movement of her body as she fucked his brother. He will know his place, he will not be allowed to speak to me like he has been, he will know their marriage is nothing to laugh at.

He will know that she is Ubbe's. Not Ivar's, but Ubbe's. Not Ivar's...

And without blinking, Ivar cracked his knuckles and started walking into the woods.


End file.
